fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kodai Kota
Kodai Kota (古代幸太 Kodai Kōta) is one of the five main characters of Dino Spirits Precure. She is the daughter of famed paleontologist Kota Itsuhiro, and is a recent transfer at Shooting Star Elementary. Kota's alter ego is Cure Claw (キュアクロー Kyua Kurō) and is know as the Dazzling Sword. Her catchphrases are "It's about to get wild!" (あれるぜ~! Areru ze~!) and "That's intense!" (それははげīです！''Sore wa hageshīdesu!) Appearance As a civilian, Kota has short spiky ginger hair and wears a raptor claw necklace around her neck at all times. Her civilian wear mostly constitutes to a brown sleeveless vest over a grey tee-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. As Cure Claw, TBA Personality A lively young girl, she has lived and breathed dinosaurs all of her life. This has initially caused her to be bullied back when she was a child, but afterwards her cheery de-minor would end up winning over many of the people who bullied her. Relationships * '''Kodai Itsuhiro' - Her father was the person who taught her all that she knew about dinosaurs and, after she and Yumi became Precure, he often helped as much as he could in between excavations. In addition to satisfying Kota's boundless curiosity this is another reason why her father takes her out on digs, he's very protective of his daughter and feels like this is the best way to keep her safe. * Kodai Akemi - Kota's mother Akemi died in childbirth and as such she only really knows her via pictures and stories her father would tell her. Akemi was apparently very much like her daughter and was always trying to help those in need, even by the end she fought as hard as she could just to make sure her child would survive. * Tsubasa Yumi - As her best friend, Yumi and Kota often shared notes on birds and often bonded during study sessions. Kota also helps her when it comes to her herpetophobia * Katsuki Rentaro - At first she thought that, as Gnaw, he was quite brash and annoying to work with. However over the course of the season, the two began to warm upto each other after he revealed that he had a human form. They eventually begin to have feelings for each other before they end up married after the timeskip * Torago Mitsuki '- Both formed an initial rivalry due to their swordsmanship skills. However due to their difference in beliefs, Mitsuki grew to slightly resent the girl. However after she was transformed into a human, it was Kota who helped bring her back on her feet. This transformed their relationship onto that of a damiyo and their samurai with Mitsuki refereeing to Kota as "Kota-sama" * 'Kyoryusei Kanna - TBA Etymology Kodai (古代 Kodai) - meaning ancient Kota (幸太 Kōta) - meaning either happiness or good fortune A claw is a curved, pointed appendage, found at the end of a toe or finger in most amniotes like mammals, reptiles, and birds. In particular the Velociraptor is known to have a large sickle-like claw on each of it's feet, which it used to tackle prey animals and disembowel them. History Preseason Her mother Akemi died in childbirth so Kota spent her life being raised by her paleontologist father Itsushiro who taught her everything he knew and even took her out on digs with him, both as a way of bonding with his daughter over their shared interests as well as means of trying to keep her safe. He even gave her a raptor claw necklace he once made as a gift for her late mother which Kota never takes off. Becoming Cure Claw One night there was a meteor shower and Kota broke away from her father’s group in order to investigate and was suddenly struck on the head by a smaller one. The meteor turned out to be a capsule containing a tiny red t-rex who seemed to be holding onto a strange medal for dear life. As Kota approached, the little dinosaur suddenly sprang up tried to take a swing at her. It then spoke in a harsh tone, demanding to know who she was. Just then, a loud roar was heard as a huge lizard like monster suddenly came crashing through the woods. The dinosaur swore, saying that “they” had followed him and that Kota should get out of there while she had the chance. Despite the little dinosaur’s bad attitude Kota couldn’t leave him behind and placed herself in between him and the monster. The dinosaur once again screamed at her to run, saying he was on a mission and didn’t need her help but Kota refused to abandon him. Meanwhile, Itsushiro caught up to them just as the medal the T-Rex was holding began glowing brightly, flying over to Kota and suddenly transforming her. After introducing herself as Cure Claw everyone proceeded to be shocked by this including Kota herself. The dinosaur commented that the form was definitely that of a Precure, but was surprised that one of the legendary heroes spoken of in his homeworld could be a human. The monster attacked and Kota suddenly found she could move incredibly fast and jump super high. After finishing off the monster she turned back to normal and found a strange compact attached to a pink holster on her belt. After scolding Kota for running off without telling him Itsushiro demanded that the little dinosaur explain what was going on, though privately he couldn’t help being a bit fascinated by the prospect of a talking dinosaur himself. Sighing, the dinosaur finally introduced himself as Gnaw, a guardian from a place called Dino World. Gnaw explained that his job was to look after the Dino Spirits, the ancient guides of his homeland that were scattered when their world was attacked by a force known as the Bifrost. The Bifrost are a group from another realm called Ice Age World whose goal is to escape their dying land and colonize a new world, freezing it solid so only their kind may thrive. However, it appears their leader Gossa was not able to fully thaw himself, and as such he needs to gather energy from the fear and despair of other races. To accomplish this, the Bifrost create monsters like the one Kota fought earlier known as Saurrows, which are created by forcing corrupted Dino Spirits into objects or even living beings. Gnaw then said that there’s another, more beneficial way of using the Spirits and that’s via the Kyoryupon, special medals that can be used to call upon the power of the ancient dinosaurs. He says he used to have one of his own but it was lost during his trip to the human world. Kota was excited about all this and wanted to help. Gnaw was still apprehensive but told them they could follow him as long as they didn’t let anyone know about him or that Kota was a Precure. Forming the Dino Spirits Precure The next day at school, Kota then proceeded to immediately blab about all of this to her best friend Yumi Tsubasa, only to have to muffle her screaming when she saw Gnaw. Gnaw groaned at this and pulled out a strange device he called his Power Buckler, transforming into a human boy about the same age as the girls. Gnaw explained that this was one of the powers he possessed as a guardian and if he was going to be stuck in the human world for a while he might as well try to blend in. Suddenly they heard a commotion outside and rushed over to see a strange bear causing havoc. He laughed at the presence of the children and introduced himself as Kumantis, loyal enforcer of King Gossa. Recognizing Gnaw, he then revealed that the Bifrost were already in possession of more than one of the Dino Spirits, which he demonstrated by pulling out a black Kyoryupon and chucking it at a nearby mailbox, suddenly transforming it into a massive Saurrow. As the first time was automatic, Kota wasn’t really sure how to transform. Taking out her new Gao Pact she tried a bunch of different transformation calls and poses before Gnaw finally yelled at her to stop screwing around and just put the Kyoryupon into the Pact and say “Precure Fossil Break” Kota finally transformed but found herself struggling against the ferocious general when suddenly Yumi’s determination to help her friend caused a Kyoryupon that happened to be laying in a nearby tree to react and fly into her hand. She transforms into a Precure herself and the two of them managed to defeat the monster and forced Kumantis to retreat after swearing revenge. To better keep an eye on things, Gnaw later enrolled at Kota’s school as a transfer student named Rentaro Katsuki. Rescuing Nychus and Pyre One day, a pair of spirits were found by Itsushiro’s excavation team. A Deinonychus named Nychus and a Quetzalcoatlus called Pyre. They were a bit difficult to reason with at first but came around after Kota and Yumi protected them from Kumantis. The two Spirits responded by transforming into a new set of Kyoryupon, giving the Precure access to powerful new forms known as Nychus Soul and Quetzal Soul, allowing them to drive the general away once again. After that, Gnaw explained that the remaining Dino Spirits had been scattered all over Human World and they need them all in order to save both of their realms. With the help of Yumi, he created a special vehicle called the Dino Rocket which would allow them to lock onto the signal of the closest spirit and blast off to it’s location in a matter of minutes. Feeling his knowledge of dinosaurs could come in handy, Kota’s father offered to join them on their quest when he had the time and would help in any way he could. With that, the group began their search for the remaining Spirits. Recruiting Kyon A while later, the search for the Dino Spirits combined with her duties as a Precure starts to cause Kota’s grades to slip even further than they already were. As such, her father decided to bar her from going on his next expedition in an attempt to give her some time to relax and catch up on her studies. However, Kota couldn’t sit still and decided to sneak out and follow her father’s team while in disguise. Arriving at the dig site, she happened to run into a new Dino Spirit, a rather timid microraptor named Kyon. Suddenly Saikotsu attacked the site with a new Saurrow. Wanting to protect her father but not wanting to reveal herself, Kota grabbed the Spirit and tried to draw the attention of the Bifrost. When she found herself cornered, Kyon suddenly responded to the girl’s bravery and transformed into a new Kyoryupon. With that, Kota finally transformed and with her new Microraptor Soul she was able to turn the tides in her favor. Yumi and Gnaw finally caught up just in time to see Kota finish off the monster. While annoyed that she snuck out against his wishes, Itsushiro was more relieved that his daughter was alright. He thanked Kota for helping them but told her that if she really wanted to follow in his footsteps enthusiasm alone will only get her so far and she should really try to find a healthy balance between school and her own passions. To help with this, Yumi volunteered to tutor Kota for a while. Recruiting Denki Later, the group arrived in France where a series of random blackouts had been occurring. Tracing the signal to a power plant in Paris the group encountered Denki, a rather rude pachycephalosaurus Dino Spirit who just wanted to play. Realizing he was responsible for the recent incidents the Precure tried to get him under control but Denki wound up attacking them instead before running off. Catching up, Kota tried appealing to the Spirit’s playful nature and challenged him to a race. If she was able to tag him, Denki would agree to stop causing trouble and come with them and if not they would just leave in peace. Denki agreed and took off deeper into the plant. Meanwhile, Saikotsu had also entered the power plant hunting for Dino Spirits and wound up running into Denki. The Spirit tried to fight back but wasn’t able to pierce the Elasmoth’s hide and was captured by an electrified net courtesy of a new Saurrow. Kota arrived and transformed, she tried again and again. to tear the net apart despite receiving a painful shock for her trouble. Denki asked what she was doing and told her not to worry about him. Kota said she’d never leave a friend behind, and any comrade of Gnaw’s is a friend of her’s. Touched by this, the Spirit conceded defeat and the two of them were able to break the net. Denki turned into a Kyoryupon and Kota happily slammed it into her Pact. With her new Pachy Soul, Kota was able to drive Saikotsu and the Saurrow off long enough for the others to arrive, at which point Kota and Yumi finished things off with Fossil Dream. Helping Sabre Later, after discovering the truth about Gossa, Sabre rebelled and wound up collapsing in front of Kota’s house badly injured. Despite her being an enemy and Gnaw’s protests Kota decided to take pity on the former general. However, when Sabre awoke she reacted violently, snarling at Kota that she doesn’t need her help and was a fool for placing her trust in anyone. Sabre took off and Kota went after her, noticing she was writhing in pain with black energy seeping out of her body. Finally succumbing to the Black Dragon’s power Sabre suddenly went berserk and attacked Kota, forcing her into a fight. After cycling through multiple Spirit Bursts, Kota was finally able to calm the crazed warrior down when suddenly Saikotsu arrives with a massive Saurrow and what appeared to be Gossa himself. Sabre tried to attack but was too weak to move. Gossa suddenly cast a spell and transformed Sabre into a human. Gossa explained that he’d decided that the cost of Sabre’s betrayal was her identity. She would live out her days as a weak human and could never be returned to her proud Toran form even if he himself were to somehow perish. He then ordered Saikotsu to kill both Sabre and Cure Claw before the apparition faded away. Saikotsu appeared hesitant at the thought of striking down a fellow warrior, especially one who was in no condition to fight back, but his loyalty to his king won out and he ordered the Saurrow to finish them. The attack was stopped by the arrival of Gnaw and Cure Wing. Kota joined the fray but Sabre begged them to stop, saying her king had betrayed both her and her people and had used her to do horrible things. She then said her honor had been stained beyond all redemption and her only recourse left was to die in battle. Kota stopped her, asking how that would help and stating that it wouldn’t bring her people back nor would it stop the Bifrost. Gnaw chimed in as well, saying that Sabre now has a responsibility as the last of her kind to live and pass down the teachings of her race as well as use her power to fight to make sure what happened to the Tora Clan never happens to anyone else. Yumi then asked Sabre if she had a dream of her own, and if so then she should chase it with everything she has. This stirred something in the warrior’s heart and caused a Kyoryupon she was carrying to suddenly shine bright. Gnaw recognized the Spirit as one of the four Ancient Guardians that once watched over the Bifrost’s current homeland of Ice Age World. Transforming into a Precure the new Cure Jaw was able to take down the Saurrow and force Saikotsu to retreat. Sabre would later take on the name Mitsuki Torago and even enroll at Kota’s school. Mitsuki soon became very respectful to her new leader because of all her help, usually addressing her as “Kota-sama” despite the girl’s obvious embarrassment and repeated attempts to tell Mitsuki she doesn’t have to. Entering Dino World Later, yet another addition to the team would come in the form of a girl named Kanna Kyoryusei, who the group met one night were watching a meteor shower. Kanna explained that she was apparently sent to earth by the ruler of Dino World the Dragon King but seems to have some issues with her memory. Regardless, she needed the Precure to come to Dino World due to Gossa launching a full-scale attack on their world lead by an unknown enemy. After entering the world, the Precure were met by Kumantis, who had been revived via the power of the Deep Freeze; a powerful spell that allowed Gossa to bring back the dead with the added power of the Black Dragon. The general soon noted that since the Precure were occupied with events on Earth, the king felt like it was an opportune time to finish their initial conquest of that world. This forced the Precure to face off against the armies of Ice Age World alone. During the battle, Kanna suddenly transformed using a strange device and became a Precure herself. Even stranger, she was also able to preform a Spirit Burst with Tsuno and Uta, the Triceratops and Parasaurolophus Spirits the group had already obtained previously, and allow them to drive the Bifrost back. Afterwards, Kanna asked if she could stay with them since she did not where else to go. While the rest of the group had their doubts, Kota instead welcomed Kanna with open arms and even helped her try to fit in with her new surroundings. A Date with Gnaw As their relationship grew, Gnaw found himself developing strange feelings for Kota but chose to bury them down for the sake of his mission. However, noticing he seemed to be a bit on edge lately Kota decided to drag Gnaw out in human form for a night on the town.Despite his better judgement, Gnaw wound up having fun. However, they happened to be spotted by a classmate of Kota’s named Ami Uwasa, who also happened to be one of the biggest gossips at school. The next day, the entire school was suddenly buzzing about Kota having a boyfriend. Kota kind of tries to brush it off but both were visibly embarrassed by all this. Managing to escape the crowd thanks to a distraction by her friends, the two suddenly heard a cry for help and discovered a young Dilophosaurus Spirit named Ui as well as a Acrocanthosaurus called Zel trapped in a storm drain. As they went to help them however they were suddenly attacked by Kumantis. Gnaw told Kota to keep helping the Spirits while he destructed the general. Kota was worried for her friend’s safety but she trusted him so she agreed. Finally managing to pull them out, she dashed off to catch up with Gnaw who was now staring down both Kumantis and a new Saurrow created from Yumi's heartbroken brother. Kota stepped in between them, shielding Gnaw with her body just like she did back when they first met. As she was struck hard, Gnaw suddenly called out to her. Just then, Ui arrived and, recognizing the girl’s bravery, turned into a Kyoryupon that landed in Kota’s hand. Energized by the medal, Kota got to her feet and promised the little dinosaur that she would always be there to protect her friends. With her new Dilopho Soul, she was able to wash away Kumantis and defeat the Saurrow. The next day, the rumors had died down after Mitsuki confronted the guilty parties and told them in no uncertain terms what she’d do to them if they didn’t stop harassing her friends. Gnaw, however, was uncharacteristically upset about the events of the previous day, even apologizing to Kota for not being strong enough. Kota simply smiled and said he had nothing to apologize for. She explained that Gnaw had become one of her closest friends and that’s not going to change even if they eventually have to go back to their own worlds when this is all over. Before going to class she suddenly kissed him on the cheek, promising that she’d always have his back no matter what. Achieving Draco Form Later on, Gnaw regained his own power and became a Precure himself after finding his own Kyoryupon. Meanwhile, Gossa finally managed to break free of his icy prison and attacked the city directly, nearly defeating the Precure before he was driven back by the arrival of the Dragon King himself. The King explained to the group that their quest was almost complete, but to stand a chance against the Mammoth King they would each need to discover their own “Mark of the Dragon”, if they could do that then they would unlock incredible powers. A while after that, Kota brought Gnaw with her on one of her father’s digs where they stumbled upon a set of bones they’d never seen before. Overjoyed at the thought of discovering a new species, Kota furiously began digging. Suddenly, Gnaw grabbed her and leaped away as a blast struck the hole. They saw Yogantsume there who smirks and said that Gnaw had gotten soft since he started hanging out with humans. The two transformed and fought with him but found themselves outmatched. The dracorex then aimed his next attack directly at Kota, when Gnaw predictably jumped out to protect her they were both suddenly knocked down into a ravine, waking up in an underground cavern. As they walked, the two started talking about how far they’d both come since their first meeting several months ago and eventually Gnaw finally confessed his feeling for Kota, saying she was the most fearless, incredible person he’d ever met and that he was glad that he came here. Kota responded in kind, saying that becoming a Precure was the best thing that could have happened to her as it let her meet Gnaw and so many other friends she probably never would have heard of otherwise. She went on to say that she knows it sounds selfish but a part of her kind of wishes this never had to end. Gnaw smiled and told her it doesn’t have to. He said that, now that Kanna had overcome the power of the Black Dragon and regained her confidence, he was thinking of letting her take over as the new Guardian while he lived out the rest of his days in the human world. To seal the promise, he suddenly kissed her. Kota returned the kiss and the two shared a moment when suddenly their Gao Pact and Power Buckler began to glow. Meanwhile back on the surface, Yumi and the others were batting against Yogantsume but even with their new powers, they were struggling against the dracorex and his new Saurrow. Suddenly a huge blast of flame erupted from the ravine as Kota and Gnaw rejoined the others, now clad in their own Draco Forms. Using a combination attack, they plowed straight through the Saurrow while Yogantsume just narrowly escaped being purified himself. Later at the Fossil Museum, a new exhibit was unveiled revealing the new fossil Kota had discovered, which she named the Kodarenasaurus. The Bifrost's Last Stand Afterwards, Kyoryuhara was gearing up for Christmas when suddenly a new Saurrow appeared, freezing the entire city solid in an instant. Fortunately, the Precure were protected by the power of the Dino Spirits so the Fossil Museum was unaffected. The group went outside and managed to fight off the Saurrow but the city and everyone in it remained frozen. Suddenly a massive castle rose up in the center of the city. Itsushiro volunteered to stay behind and monitor the damage while the Precure went to investigate. Making their way inside they were set upon by countless Saurrows, eventually making their way into a chamber the group were confronted by Kumantis and Yogantsume, who revealed that this was Gossa’s new palace and that they had been given one last chance to prove themselves. With nothing left to lose, the two generals revealed they were in possession of the last two Dino Spirits, one of which being Yogantsume’s own Kyoryupon and the other being that of Gnaw's childhood friend Hiko. Forcing the medals into their own bodies they suddenly merged together into a horrific chimera. The Precure activated Draco Mode and fought off the Saurrow, eventually combining their strength into a new attack called the Precure Colorful Inferno and defeating the last of the generals. With the Iguanodon and Dracorex medals back in their possession, all of the Dino Spirits had finally been recovered and the group made their way deeper into the palace. The Mammoth King's Lament Upon reaching the throne room however, they were suddenly greeted by a very different Gossa than the one they had known up to that point. The old mammoth was slumped down in his throne and looking completely defeated. The old Mammoth King soon began to lament on how much of a mistake he had made in seeking the Black Dragon's power, since it had cost him his kingdom, his people, and it had stained his hands with the blood of his countless sins. Not wanting to rule or live anymore, not to mention feeling the control over his body slip, Gossa asked the Precure to destroy him and end the war once and for all. Stunned by this, the group was unsure of what to do when suddenly a huge black wave of energy erupted from a shrine at the side of the room and forced itself into Gossa’s body. The Mammoth King stood up, suddenly laughing with a voice that was not his own and introducing himself as Kuroryu, the Black Dragon who had been sealed away by the king of Dino World centuries ago. Trapping the others, Kuroryu suddenly threw a sword down at Kota’s feet, ordering her to fight or else he would kill her friends in front of her one by one. Having no choice, Kota clashed with him. The Black Dragon proceeded to pull out ever dirty trick he could think of during the fight, even targeting Kota’s friends so she’d be forced to jump in and block it. Gnaw snarled and thrashed against his prison, screaming at Kota to run or else she was going to die. Battered and bruised, Kota simply smiled and told her friends she loved them. Suddenly crossing out of Draco form and throwing the sword away she used the Dancing Blade, temporarily purifying Gossa and freeing her friends. Gossa thanked her before suddenly impaling himself on his own sword. With that, the castle started collapsing around them. Kota screamed but Gnaw held her back, saying that they needed to get out of there before they got buried too. They escaped the castle and saw the city was beginning to thaw. Defeating the Black Dragon All of a sudden, a massive roar was heard as the Black Dragon erupted from the remains of Gossa’s palace after having absorbed the remains of the Bifrost and regained his full power. He flew off, announcing that he would lay all the worlds to waste. The group soon got a call from Kota’s father who told them that Saurrow readings were suddenly popping up across the map. Using the Dino Rocket, the Precure tried to fight them off but were spreading themselves too thin. Just then Yumi got an idea. Breaking into a news station, the group set up a broadcast and revealed their identities to the entire world, urging the people to stand with them against this new crisis. Unfortunately Kuroryu proved to be too powerful, even shrugging off the Colorful Inferno. Just when they thought that it would be the end of them, the Dragon King arrived in the nick of time along with the three Elder Spirits and told them that he had a plan. If they combined everything they had, the resulting power boost might be enough to destroy the Black Dragon for good. However, they‘ll only get one shot and if it fails the Dino Spirits along with their Precure powers could be lost forever. The group was hesitant about this but found they had no other choice. Joining hands, the five channeled their power into one another as the Kyoryupon began to swirl around them. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the team fused into a form resembling the Ancient Dragon Shiroryu. The dragons clashed in the air, each matching one another in strength. Eventually Shiroryu managed to push Kuroryu back and separated back into the five Precure, now clad in golden robes and wearing knight-like helmets resembling their primary dinosaur. Charged with energy they put the last of their strength into a massive attack called the Precure Dinosaur Carnival. Kuroryu was overwhelmed and cursed the Precure and the Dragon King as his body was consumed by the light. Encountering Cure Light and a Promise Fulfilled With the Black Dragon defeated, the Saurrows that were rampaging across the globe suddenly vanished and the world returned to normal. The next day, the group prepared to say goodbye to Kanna when suddenly a strange looking Saurrow appeared out of nowhere. The Precure transformed and fought against the monster when suddenly they heard a voice and saw Cure Black, whom they had met during a prior incident standing on a ledge. Kota was happy to see her again but wondered where Honoka was. Cure Black leaped down and started attacking the monster before pulling out a card and slashing it across a device on her wrist. To the surprise of everyone, she suddenly changed shape and became Cure Peach. She cycled through a few more forms before finally turning into a Precure none of them recognized and introducing herself as Cure Light. With the monster staggered, Light told the Dino Spirits team to finish it off. Confused, the group defeated the Saurrow using Mesozoic Strike. Cure Light then told them she’d love to stay and chat but she’s not really supposed to be here right now and it would be great if they kept this a secret. With that she dashed off in a hurry. Shrugging it off, the Cures powered down and said their goodbyes to Kanna, Gnaw still insisting that he wanted to stay in the human world. The Dragon King accepted this but said that if Gnaw was no longer a Guardian then he must relinquish his Power Buckler. Kota protested this but Gnaw said it was ok on one condition: that the Dragon King turn him into a human. The King agreed and Gnaw became Rentaro Katsuki permanently as Kanna left for Dino World with the Dragon King. The next day at school, Kota formally introduced Rentaro to everyone as her boyfriend. Timeskip 10 years later, Kota and Rentaro were married and worked as a team of paleontologists, occasionally joined on digs by Itsushiro and their young daughter Toka. Cure Claw "The Dazzling Sword! Cure Claw!" 眩しい剣！ キュアクロー！ Mabushii Ken! Kyua Kurō! Cure Claw (キュアクロー Kyua Kurō) is Kota's alter-ego. She is the leader of the Dino Spirits Precure and harnesses the power of the velociraptor. She has super speed and can utilize the spikes on her shoes to latch onto surfaces or grab/pin down an opponent. She also has an increased jump that allows her to pounce and kick at airborne opponents. Transformation Sequence As she loads the Raptor Kyoryupon into the back of her Gao Pact, Kota removes it from her belt holster and cause a spiritual projection of a velociraptor to appear before her. From there, the Dino Spirit runs around the field as her clothes turn to stone before pressing the button, shouting "Fossil Break!", and causing the Dino Spirit to enter her body and breaking the stone away piece by piece, revealing her Precure outfit in the process. Once she placed the Gao Pact into her belt, she leaped into the air and slashed away at the opponent before introducing herself. Nychus Soul Nychus Soul (ニコス魂 Nikosu Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Claw can use. With the Nychus Kyoryupon, her attacks are given a fire enhancement along with the spikes on her shoes being much larger and can be detached to become a pair of swords. This form's finisher is the Blazing Dash Microraptor Soul Microraptor Soul (マイクロラプター魂 Maikuroraputā Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Claw can use. With the Microraptor Kyoryupon, she gains four wing, two on her arms that resemble that of a flight suit, and two that are attached to her shoes. These can allow her to glide great distances and control the winds. This form's finisher is the Hurricane Tempo. Dilopho Soul Dilopho Soul (ディロフォ魂 Dirofo tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Claw can use. With the Dilopho Kyoryupon, she gains a pair of tessans that she can use to strike back against opponents while also being able to lower their defenses with her water power. This form's finisher is the Geyser Stream Pachy Soul Pachy Soul (パチー魂 Pachī Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Claw can use. With the Pachy Kyoryupon, she gains a pair of boxing gloves along with a powerful helmet that allows her to increase her punches and use a headbutt attack. She also gains the control of electricity. This form's finisher is the Voltage Smash Draco Soul Draco Soul (竜魂 Ryū Tamashī) is Cure Claw's Upgraded form, which is based off of the kirin. This form grants her the powers of all of her previous four Spirit Bursts, with her speed being increased ten-fold along with her flames being blue rather than being the standard red. She can also produce several blades from her body that she can use as both projectiles and weapons. However she can only achieve this form when she is with Gnaw. This form's finisher is the Dragon Drill Attacks * Dancing Blade (ダンシングブレード Danshingu Burēdo) - Her solo attack with the Raptor Kyoryupon, she unleashes a flurry of slashes that come together into a heart shaped blast that slams into the enemy * Blazing Dash (ブレッシングダッシュ Buresshingu Dasshu) - Her solo attack with the Nychus Kyoryupon, in which she clicks her heels before breaking into a supersonic dash in order to land a fiery sliding kick attack * Hurricane Tempo (ハリケーンテンポ Harikēn Tenpo) - Her solo attack with the Microraptor Kyoryupon, where she creates a large scale tornado in order to suck in opponents * Geyser Stream (間欠泉ストリーム Kanketsusen Sutorīmu) - Her solo attack with the Dilopho Kyoryupon, in which she combines her tessans into a circular formation before focusing her power into the weapons, causing a jet stream of water to fire from the center of her paoms. * Voltage Smash (電圧スマッシュ Den'atsu Sumasshu) - Her solo attack with the Pachy Kyoryupon that sees charging up her body with electricity before unleashing it into a right cross, an uppercut with her left, and finally a jumping headbutt that sends the opponent into the air. She then leaps above them and performs a double axe handle that shocks the opponent and sends them flying down like a meteor. * Dragon Drill (ドラゴンドリル Doragon Doriru) - Her solo attack while in Draco Soul, she leaps in the air and starts spinning at full speed, turning her body into a whirling blade that pierces her target * Fossil Dream (化石の夢 Kaseki no Yume) - Her first team attack where she and Cure Wing bombard the enemy with a wave of slashes and feathers. * Ancient Rhythm (古代のリズム Kodai no Rizumu) - Her second team attack where she, Cure Wing, Cure Jaw, and Cure Horn all combine their attacks into a massive wave that shoots towards the enemy * Mesozoic Strike (中生代ストライク Chūseidai Sutoraiku) - Her third team attack where all 5 Cures charge forward with elementally charged auras before landing a series of attacks on the opponent. * Cretaceous Calamity (白亜紀の災害 Haku aki no Saigai) - Her fourth team attack that has her and Cure Gnaw hold hands before leaping forward and becoming a flying drill that goes through the opponent * Colorful Inferno (カラフルなインフェルノ Karafuruna Inferuno) - Her fifth group attack where, in Draco Form, all 5 Cures combine their powers into a massive 5 color fireball attack. * Dinosaur Carnival (恐竜のカーニバル Kyōryū no Kānibaru) - A special attack only used in episode 46. Combines the powers of the 5 Cures plus all of the Dino Spirits into a huge wall of light that slams into their opponent at high speed. Trivia * One of her catchphrases is borrowed from Daigo Kiryu/Tyler Navarro from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger/''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' * Outside of her Draco Form, nearly all of her Spirits Bursts all have similar body types to one another (all are agile two-legged dinosaurs), with the only exception being her Microraptor Kyoryupon. * While visually, Kota's civilian identity share some similarities to Cure Bloom; her enthusiasm for dinosaurs is more akin to Usami Ichika's love of sweets. This enthusiasm would later be shared with her successor Aya Category:Dino Spirits Precure Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures